


Rushed Lovers

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Mentioned Kageyama Tobio, Pining, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 16:54:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22499374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: And when Hinata greeted Atsumu with a blinding smile, it was at that moment Atsumu realized, he really was fucked.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 281





	Rushed Lovers

Atsumu wasn't trying to fall in love with Hinata... really, he wasn't. But alas, he failed. In Atsumu's defense, Hinata Shouyo was just so, so, extraordinary, in every possible way... so falling in love with him was only a matter of time. 

After what happened at nationals, Atsumu wanted to know more about Hinata, and no he wasn't obsessed over him (even if that's what Osamu said, he totally wasn't). Getting ahold of Hinata should have been an easy task if only it weren't for the fact that he was on the other side of the world. 

I mean who just goes to Brazil of the sudden? Okay sure, this kind of upset Atsumu, because Atsumu really, really, and really wanted to see Hinata again (Osamu teased him about his crush on Hinata but Atsumu would always say it wasn't a crush... He was lying of course). Atsumu heard from Tobio that Hinata was in Brazil for beach volleyball and to build his strength again. Now Atsumu was imagining Hinata drenched in sweat, in a sleeveless shirt, and with that absolutely mesmerizing smil-... "Atsumu... 'Tsumu! Oi you idiot!!!" (Fuck. When did Osamu start talking to him?) "You're disgusting stop thinking about Hinata and go eat dinner."  


Atsumu really needs to stop daydreaming mindlessly. 

The day that Hinata finally came back from Brazil was here. Of course, Atsumu couldn't just show up at the airport and be like "Hey Shouyo-kun! remember me?" Atsumu was an idiot but not a big idiot. (Atsumu also hasn't seen Hinata in person in almost 6 years so he would probably have a heart attack if he suddenly saw him now). 

Atsumu didn't know Hinata was going to be at tryouts for The Black Jackals. But there he was in all his glory. Seriously what the hell did Brazil do to Hinata? His skin was slightly sun kissed, his hair was still that fiery bright orange, he was taller of course but still shorter than Atsumu, his muscles were toned, and his legs... specifically his thighs, made Atsumu go crazy. Okay yeah, Atsumu was staring at him for a weirdly long time but it was fine right? He hadn't seen Hinata in years so he was just taking it all in, it wasn't because Hinata is so, stupidly beautiful and Atsumu's mind just went blank when he saw him (Atsumu wasn't a great liar). 

And when Hinata greeted Atsumu with a blinding smile, it was at that moment Atsumu realized, he really was fucked. Tossing to Hinata was exhilarating. It made Atsumu feel like he was one with the sun. It was different from tossing to Osamu, Hinata wasn't trying to replace Osamu at all but it was just different. Everything with Hinata felt different. Atsumu really, really, was fucked.

Playing with Hinata was also different. Although there were a lot of people watching them play against Schweiden Adlers, it felt like it was just Atsumu and Hinata there. (Though of course it wasn't and Atsumu accidentally said this out loud and got immediately attacked by his team).

It was a good thing Hinata was painfully oblivious (Atsumu wasn't sure if it was a good or bad thing). Hinata did reciprocate flirting though, and this was not a good thing for Atsumu at all. Atsumu always thought he was cool and smooth with flirting but when it came to Hinata, he, was not. Hinata laughed most times seeing Atsumu riled up with simple pick-up lines (Hinata thought it was cute). This annoyed the team though, Sakusa who had enough of it one day and told Atsumu, "If you don't tell Shouyo you're in love with him right now, I will kick your ass Atsumu."... So Atsumu found himself calling Hinata. He wasn't going to confess yet, he wanted to, but it was too soon, too fast, too much for Atsumu. Maybe it was better if Atsumu waited a bit longer (He's been pining for 6 years, a little longer wouldn't hurt). And he did get his ass kicked by Sakusa.

Atsumu never in a million years thought, that, Hinata Shouyo, would initiate the first kiss. 

They were cleaning up after practice and Atsumu just wanted Hinata a bit longer to himself, so Atsumu being the dumbass he was, asked Hinata to join him for dinner. (To which Hinata happily responded yes and made Atsumu feel like a middle school girl who had seen her crush in the hallways). They went to a small ramen place that was around the corner and ordered their food. It was all going fine, really. But then the topic of love, first kisses came up and it spiraled from there. Atsumu had his first kiss with a girl in his first year, she was cute and nice. As for Hinata, his first kiss was with Kageyama Tobio. Atsumu wasn't the jealously type but... he felt threaten when Tobio was mentioned. 

"It wasn't even a kiss though, more of a I fell-on-top-of-him-and-our-lips-smashed-together-kiss, you know?" Hinata explained.  
"Did you like it?" Atsumu asked.  
"No! Totally gross! Kageyama even kicked me afterwards" Hinata laughed, "I didn't like it but well, it was my unfortunate first kiss, don't tell Kageyama."

"And what if I accidentally do?" Atsumu asked. (Why did he ask this? He was stupid that's why)  
Hinata thought about his reply for a minute. "I might just have to zip your lips then,"

Atsumu felt like a puddle. Did his ears fail him? Did he hear that right?  
There was a long silence before Hinata started laughing. "Atsumu-san, your face! it's really red!"  
Even though he was embarrassed, hearing Hinata laugh was a win for Atsumu.  
"Haha yeah well, I didn't see that one coming," Atsumu chuckled.  
Hinata looked him like he was studying him. "Did you see this one coming?"  
Atsumu was confused, "Did I see wha-"  
Hinata pressed his lips against Atsumu and kissed him. The kiss was slow and made Atsumu weak in his knees.  
"-t coming..." Atsumu trailed off.  
Hinata just laughed, "Hey, now you absolutely cannot tell Kageyama"  
"Yeah I won't... if we kiss again," Atsumu asked, suddenly confidently (Power of Hinata).  
Hinata looked at him, smiled, and kissed him again.

Atsumu wasn't trying to fall in love with Hinata Shouyo, but accepting possibly the best failure, he did.

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie I wasn't inspired to write this until I saw atsuhina art by @/atsuhinas on twitter, please look at their art it's Beautiful. But atsuhina nation........... This one is for y'all...... I love them so much they're so good.... writing in atsumu's perspective of hinata was kind of easy bc I'm also in love with hinata so it worked out. This is a bit short but hopefully I'll write something longer for them in the future. Hope you all enjoy! Kudos are greatly appreciated and thanks for reading!


End file.
